


We're Not Gonna Sleep Tonight

by vivaforever597



Series: Nightlife [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sex, F/F, Happy Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look at Nozomi and Eli's sex life, a few years after the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Gonna Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> ... Holy _shit_ , this got away from me. I figured it would be around 900 words. Instead, it's nearly 2100, making it my fourth-longest fic and second-longest one-shot to date (not counting the one I wrote as a school assignment). It's also like three times as long as the next-longest story in Nightlife. (To date, but there are only two more stories to come, and I anticipate they'll both be shorter than that one.) It's also the first smut I've written in two and a half years, and the first femslash smut I've ever written. I really wanted it to be about fun, happy, self-aware sex, not the dramatic, serious treatments I wrote before.
> 
> I only decided about 1000 words in that Eli was going to be asexual, so I tried to go back and drop in references to it in the beginning, but eh.
> 
> I'd normally say this was inspired by [the song by Emma Bunton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urkebjq-soc), but the song is actually about a girls' night out, so I'll say it was inspired by what I _expected_ the song by Emma Bunton to be about.
> 
> Not having a vagina or clitoris myself (trans writer probzzz), I hope I got this right. I managed to skirt around it (no pun intended) when I wrote smut in the past, but I wanted this to be pretty blunt.

Rain pelted the windows of Nozomi's apartment — _our apartment_ , Eli corrected herself. It had been only a couple of months since she had officially moved in with Nozomi, though she'd visited so often over the time they'd been together — three years? that sounded right — that it seemed like longer. She shook the remote in frustration before turning the TV off. "I think the rain's knocked the satellite out," she said over her shoulder to Nozomi, who was just leaving the kitchen after putting away the leftovers of their late dinner.

Nozomi clicked her tongue in mild annoyance. "We have plenty of DVDs, Elicchi," she said, "or we could just read or whatever."

Eli began to acquiesce, but caught herself before the words left her mouth. Maybe it was time to bring up what had been on her mind. "Or we could make our own entertainment," she suggested, forcing a casual tone.

Nozomi raised her eyebrows and grinned as she reached over to grab Eli's shoulder. "My, you're bold tonight, Elicchi," she said mock-chidingly. "Normally that would be my line."

Eli shrugged uncomfortably, feeling a little lost, as she sometimes did. "I wanted to be first for once," she muttered.

"But Elicchi, you're almost always first," Nozomi said teasingly. "You don't have much stamina."

Eli pretended to pout. "Well, if you don't want to..."

Nozomi laughed and walked around to the front of the couch to take Eli's hand. "You know _that_ 's not the case, Elicchi." She gave a little tug on Eli's hand, expecting her to follow her to the bedroom, but instead, Eli stood right where she was and raised her chin to stare down at Nozomi with an expression of mock disbelief.

"Prove it," she said.

That was all the urging Nozomi needed.

Quickly but smoothly, she slid her free hand around Eli's back, then tucked it inside the waistband of her sweatpants to caress her bottom through her panties. She elicited a pleasured sigh from Eli, who rested her head on Nozomi's shoulder and gave Nozomi's behind an affectionate pat. As she placed her lips against Nozomi's neck and softly, gently began to suck at it, Nozomi let go of her hand to reach up her shirt.

She slid her hand around to Eli's back and raised her other hand to meet it, trailing along Eli's spine. Eli pulled her mouth away from Nozomi's skin and let out a breath. "That's so nice," she murmured, more to herself than Nozomi. Nozomi smiled but said nothing. Her hands met at the base of Eli's bra and she began to undo the hooks, one by one. She pushed Eli away a fraction of an inch to give herself the room she needed, then tucked her hands underneath the now open bra and slipped them around to the front to massage Eli's breasts. A bit smaller than hers, but no less marvelous - not that she'd ever let Eli know that.

By now Eli had lifted her head from Nozomi's shoulder and was watching her face, lovingly if a bit blankly. She reached up and grasped each of Nozomi's arms in her hands, stopping her mid-washi.

Nozomi looked startled. "Oh. I'm sorry, Elicchi. Did you not —"

Eli smiled. "I think we'd better take it to bed."

Nozomi returned her smile and pulled her hands from her shirt, taking her hand. "Well then, let's go," she whispered conspiratorially.

Once in the room, both women dropped the pretense of seduction. Both knew what they were there for, and had an idea of how they were going to do it. They'd done it enough times, after all. After glancing at the window shade to make sure it was closed, Eli quickly lifted her shirt off and followed it with her bra, as Nozomi did the same. Eli stood facing the bed and had just taken off her shoes: she was about to reach down to remove her pants when something behind her knocked her flat onto the bed. "Hey!" she cried with a laugh. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I know that," Nozomi purred into her ear. She wiggled a bit, fixing herself atop Eli at just the right place... Eli closed her eyes in pleasure as Nozomi reached under them to stroke her breasts again, while her own ample breasts pressed against Eli's back. It was the simplest physical pleasure, Eli thought. One that she had come to love despite her initial misgivings. And even if she couldn't feel it in quite the same way Nozomi did — it was heaven.

She twisted her neck to allow her to see a bit of Nozomi's body, just enough that she could see to reach up and give her ass a loving, though teasing, slap. Nozomi laughed. "Feeling kinky tonight, Elicchi?"

"Take off your pants and find out," Eli hissed. She was feeling unusually bold tonight. Normally she'd be at a loss for words when it came to sex: one of the few areas she didn't really understand. But tonight they seemed to come naturally. Maybe it was the natural result of being with Nozomi for so long.

"Yours too, Elicchi?" Nozomi interrupted her thoughts. Eli suddenly realized her girlfriend was no longer astride her, but rather kneeling beside her on the bed, now in nothing but her panties, her own sweatpants cast aside.

"Oh? Mm-hmm," Eli grunted. Nozomi wasted no time in pulling Eli's pants to her knees, then waited for Eli to lift her knees off the bed so she could pull them the rest of the way off. "Now what?" she whispered into Eli's ear, her hand on Eli's back.

Eli flipped herself over, her breasts bouncing a bit as she settled onto her back. "Up to you, Nozomi."

Nozomi grinned. "Shall I?" she asked, setting her hand atop the cameltoe of Eli's underwear. Eli nodded and spread her legs slightly.

Nozomi traced the edges of Eli's labia with her thumb, drawing her nail along the thin fabric, before stroking between them with two fingers.

"Harasho," Eli sighed. "Feels good."

"I should hope so. I haven't practiced this much to fail now," Nozomi replied, making them both giggle. She leaned down to kiss Eli just above the panty line, then shifted up a bit and began sucking on her skin. If Eli had left a hickey on her neck, the _least_ she could do was leave one on her belly...

Eli reached down to stroke Nozomi's hair. It always felt so soft in her hands. Nozomi seemed to like it, as her strokes against Eli's pussy slowed and stopped, while she almost purred in pleasure. After a moment, she rolled over to face Eli and smiled. "Ready?" she asked as she slipped a thumb under the waistband of her panties.

"Already?" Eli couldn't help an incredulous smile. "I thought you liked foreplay."

"Well, I do..." Nozomi blushed, a rare occurrence. "But I kind of have an uncomfortable wet spot."

Eli laughed. "We can't have that, Nozomi," she said in her old "student council president" voice. Nozomi smiled gratefully, and not a little lewdly, and pulled her last scrap of clothing free to gather around her ankles, then tossed it off her feet to land on the floor.

Eli looked at her now completely naked girlfriend, happily staring at her from where her head rested on her stomach, and couldn't help but think that she ought to be feeling something in her clit right about then. Pity. "Better?" she asked.

"Better," Nozomi confirmed.

"Harasho. Now don't drip too much on the sheets. I don't want to have to do laundry tonight," she teased.

Nozomi sniffed in mock offense and drew her legs fully onto the bed, then quickly flipped over and sat back on her ankles, looking longingly at Eli. "Are you going to, Elicchi?"

Eli raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would."

"I could, if you'd like," Nozomi said as she placed a hand over her own crotch. "But I'd kind of rather if you would... if you don't mind..."

"Of course I don't mind," Eli said. She quickly leaned upward to kiss Nozomi's cheek as she saw Nozomi curl her hand to rub her clit in anticipation of Eli disrobing. "Shall I take it nice and slow?" she said in her best seductive voice. Nozomi nodded with a quiet "yes." Eli very slowly, elegantly, lifted her bum from the bed and hooked her thumbs under the hips of her panties. She pulled the waistband down as slowly as she could until it was over her hips, then gently, slowly, dragged the panties down her legs to reveal her pussy. Nozomi's fingers quickened over her own clit.

Eli pushed her panties toward her ankles as slowly as she could, then made a show of removing each foot from the leg holes. In a spontaneous act of drama, she slowly drew herself forward, giving Nozomi as exciting a view of her breasts as she could, and gently stroking a line across them for extra dramatic effect. Finally, she stretched an arm out to take the panties in her hand, and dangled them over the edge of the bed before dropping them.

Nozomi let out a tired sigh, as if she were exhausted after a long day. "Rubbing it really takes a lot out of you, huh?" Eli said in her best seductive voice.

"Yeah," Nozomi said. Her eyes twinkled. "Why don't you give me a break?"

"Well, you'd better lie down. Conserve energy," Eli replied. Nozomi lay back, pressing her head into the pillow. Eli reached over to flick her thumb over Nozomi's clit a few times. She was certainly aroused, Eli observed: her clitoris gave the illusion of throbbing with excitement. She let her thumb rest on the top of it, then press it ever so gently while moving in a circle. Nozomi groaned in pleasure.

It was time, Eli thought. She leaned over and pressed her face close to Nozomi's crouch. She put her lips near her clitoris as if to kiss it, and touched her tongue to it. Just grazing it at first, then fondling it more aggressively. At the same time, she started rubbing the sides of Nozomi's entrance with two fingers, then let them inside, finding her G-spot almost as quickly as her own. Almost immediately, Nozomi's body jerked as if from an electric shock. Eli smiled to herself. She was skilled at many things, but it was always nice to be reminded of just how good she was at this.

"Elicchi," Nozomi whispered, "I'm gonna cum..." Eli grunted an acknowledgment. Normally she'd have made a comment or at least given a "harasho," but it was a bit difficult with her tongue focused on stimulating Nozomi. Nozomi whimpered. _Here it is_ , Eli thought. She kept her tongue and fingers going as Nozomi bucked her hips and muttered wordlessly, until she heard the happy, somewhat tired sigh that signaled she'd finished.

Eli pulled back her head to meet Nozomi's gaze and smiled proudly. Nozomi beamed back at her. "My turn?" Eli asked sweetly.

"Harasho," Nozomi replied in a husky imitation of Eli's voice, drawing the laugh she'd been angling for.

Eli laid back against the pillows, her blond hair pooling around her. Nozomi admired her for a split-second before getting to work. She worked her tongue around Eli's pussy, as she always did, then began sucking at her clit while massaging her entrance. Eli was much quieter during sex than she was, but every once in a while gave a quiet contented hum. After a few minutes, her hum became a little louder, and a moment later, she was saying the words that had escaped Nozomi's mouth so recently. "I'm about to cum..." Her orgasm was not as dramatic as Nozomi's, her movements more constrained. As you'd expect from the snow queen, Nozomi thought. Everything dainty and delicate - though not, she knew, less intense for it.

When Eli had finished, Nozomi let herself fall into the mattress, her head pressed against Eli's side. She was plenty awake, but truth be told her mouth and fingers were a bit tired.

Eli reached down to stroke her cheek. "Do you want to go again, Nozomi?" she asked.

"I'd be happy to go forever," Nozomi replied.

"I don't know about that," Eli said with a chuckle. "We do have to sleep."

Nozomi shrugged. "Eventually. Nobody ever said we had to sleep _tonight_ , though."

Eli smiled. "I suppose not."


End file.
